REINCARNATION
by Byun Min Hwa
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Baekhyun diberi tugas oleh neneknya setelah menginjakkan kaki kembali di tanah Korea. Namun siapa sangka dari tugas tersebut dirinya bisa bercinta dengan ― ChanBaek/GS/ONESHOOT/NC-21/RnR please! :)


**REINCARNATION**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **###########**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol (GS for Uke)**

 **Rate: M/NC-21!**

 **Length: Oneshoot/Complete**

 **Genre: Horror;Romance**

 **WARN: Vulgar Words, Sex Scene, Mature Contents. Don't try to read for under age!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **Baekhyun diberi tugas oleh neneknya setelah menginjakkan kaki kembali di tanah Korea. Namun siapa sangka dari tugas tersebut dirinya bisa bercinta dengan ―**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru saja datang dari Australia setelah menetap selama sepuluh tahun disana. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan gelar sarjananya dan berhasil meraih predikat cumlaude ketika nenek menyuruhnya untuk kembali pulang ke negeri ginseng tanah kelahirannya.

Wanita muda itu mendapat tugas dari sang nenek, satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa setelah insiden kebakaran yang menimpa keluarganya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Baekhyun ditugaskan untuk melihat dan merenovasi rumah peninggalan neneknya yang sudah berumur lebih dari satu decade itu, rumah dengan gaya bangunan Eropa kuno yang terletak di puncak kota Sokcho. Rumah dimana seluruh keluarga Baekhyun dulu tinggal, bangunan besar yang selama sepuluh tahun ini terbengkalai.

Baekhyun sendiri ketika itu berumur dua belas tahun. Namun ia tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas kejadian kebakaran yang menewaskan Ayah, Ibu, serta Baekbeom, kakak laki-lakinya. Hanya Baekhyun seorang yang selamat dari kejadian naas itu.

Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa lelah. Berhubung dia sangat menyayangi neneknya, maka disinilah sekarang ia berada. Berdiri di depan pintu gerbang tinggi yang banyak dirambati tanaman liar, pemandangan dari luar pun sebenarnya sungguh mengerikan bagi orang awam yang baru melihat. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengan hal-hal berbau mistis dan tahayul seperti itu. Menurutnya hal itu tidaklah masuk akal.

"Nona, saya hanya bisa mengantar sampai pagar saja." Ujar Yesung Ahjussi setelah membukakan pintu gerbang agar mobil yang dikendarai Baekhyun bisa masuk.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Kata Baekhyun

"Sebenarnya rumah Nona ini sudah ada yang pernah mencoba merenovasi. Namun selalu saja ada kendala. Mereka selalu diganggu oleh penunggu rumah ini. Seluruh bangunan utama sudah rusak, namun bangunannya masih berdiri kokoh. Dan dibelakang bangunan utama ada pavilion yang masih bagus kondisinya karena selama ini masih saya rawat dan saya sudah membersihkannya untuk Nona. Apakah Nona tidak apa-apa jika saya tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Yesung Ahjussi lirih.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan hal semacam itu, Paman. Terimakasih sudah merawat rumah kami. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu." Kata Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, Nona. Saya permisi." Ujar Yesung sambil membungkukkan badan dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengendarainya sampai ke depan pintu utama yang jaraknya hampir lima puluh meter dari gerbang. Matanya berpendar pada seluruh bangunan rumah yang dulunya bercat putih dan banyak memiliki jendela panjang itu namun kini terlihat seperti bangunan tua kosong.

Baekhyun membawa barang-barangnya memasuki pintu utama hunian besar itu. Keadaan di dalam tak jauh berbeda. Jejak peninggalan kebakaran itu ternyata masih ada, karena barang-barang yang sudah terbakar habis maupun yang masih tersisa terlihat jelas dan dibiarkan di tempatnya semula.

Baekhyun berhenti saat matanya menangkap dua anak tangga panjang yang terletak di sisi kanan dan kiri bangunan. Seolah sekelebat bayangan muncul di dalam pikiran Baekhyun namun dia tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas bayangan itu.

Kakinya berjalan ke arah belakang melewati tirai panjang lusuh yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Nampaklah sebuah pavilion kecil yang berjarak beberapa meter dari bangunan utama ini. Sepertinya Yesung merawat pavilion itu dengan baik, sebab di sepanjang depan pavilion itu terdapat banyak sekali bunga mawar yang sedang mulai bermekaran.

Baekhyun sangat senang bisa melihat bunga kesayangannya tumbuh di depan bangunan bercat kuning itu. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku untuk mencari kunci pavilion yang tadi sudah diberikan oleh Yesung.

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika memasuki pavilion itu, karena semua barang yang berada di dalamnya adalah perpaduan antara barang antic dan barang modern.

Baekhyun letakkan tasnya di atas sebuah kasur besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Desain dari ranjang tersebut juga terkesan kuno dan antic, bertiang empat dengan seprei dan kain penutup transparan berwarna putih. Jari jemarinya menelusuri tekstur tiang kokoh yang terlihat sangat kuat itu. Mungkin terbuat dari besi atau baja, pikir Baekhyun.

Masih ada banyak waktu untuk mengagumi seluruh isi kamar ini nanti, sebab yang Baekhyun butuhkan sekarang hanyalah tidur. Jadi Baekhyun segera melepas flat shoes-nya, menarik dress lalu mencopot seluruh pakaian dalamnya dan melempar semua pakaian itu ke atas kursi goyang disebelah meja nakas.

Baekhyun menyibak bedcover dan bergelung di dalam benda hangat tersebut. Seperti kebiasaannya selama ini, Baekhyun tak akan mengenakan sehelai benang pun jika sedang tidur. Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya dan langsung terjatuh tidur, tertidur sangat pulas hingga hari beranjak larut malam.

Dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak, Baekhyun bermimpi tentang seorang pria yang sangat tampan. Pria berwajah oriental itu bukan hanya tampan, namun dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi serta gagah, pria itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai pria yang sempurna seperti pria yang Baekhyun idamkan selama ini.

Dalam mimpinya pria itu mengelus perlahan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun nampak sedang menungging di depannya sambil mendesah berulang kali karena kewanitaannya dimasuki kejantanan pria itu dari belakang.

"Ahhh…Emh…Ahh ―," Desahan Baekhyun semakin meningkat terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan namun dia hanya bisa mendengar suara nafas pria itu yang semakin panjang dan kasar.

Pria itu membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah pria yang sangat mempesona dengan tubuh penuh otot itu sedang memompa kewanitaannya keluar masuk semakin cepat hingga membuat Baekhyun berteriak-teriak kenikmatan tat kala orgasmenya datang.

"Ahh…Chanyeol!"Jerit Baekhyun dan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hah…hah…hah…Yang tadi itu apa?" Baekhyun terduduk dengan nafas yang berangsur teratur.

Ia nyalakan lampu tidur dan lampu dinding yang berada di atas nakas lalu melirik pada tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh dan entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan puas yang berasal dari dalam pusat intinya yang terasa sangat basah.

Baekhyun keluarkan sebuah gadget dari dalam tas, ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab yang berasal dari neneknya. Baekhyun lupa untuk mengabari neneknya sebelum dia tidur. _Semoga nenek tidak terlalu khawatir padaku_ , batin Baekhyun.

"Sekarang sudah jam satu dini hari. Nenek pasti sudah tertidur lelap." Monolog Baekhyun.

Udara malam di puncak semakin terasa menusuk tulang. Baekhyun mengambil sweater panjang dari dalam tas dan memakainya ketika merasakan udara dingin yang berhembus. Ia pakai sepasang sandal yang terdapat di lantai dan berjalan menuju jendela. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya kegelapan lah yang tampak mendominasi. Ia baru merasa sangat haus ketika sudah menghabiskan sebotol air mineral yang berada di atas meja. Karena perutnya merasa lapar Baekhyun pun memakan apel yang sebelumnya sudah disediakan oleh Yesung.

Ketika matanya berpendar mengamati isi kamar yang sangat luas, Baekhyun baru mendapati ternyata ada sebuah lukisan besar yang terpajang di dekat perapian, tersembunyi di balik lemari kuno seakan memang sengaja untuk disembunyikan.

Kakinya berjalan perlahan menghampiri lukisan tersebut. Seketika mata Baekhyun membulat terpana akan objek yang berada dalam lukisan itu.

"Astaga! Dia pria yang ada dalam mimpiku. Dan mengapa wanita dalam lukisan itu sangat mirip denganku?" Kata Baekhyun heran.

Baekhyun mendekati lukisan besar itu. Matanya memicing mengamati deretan huruf berukuran kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah bagian bawah lukisan. Sepertinya sengaja ditulis untuk seseorang, semacam satu paragraph puisi jika Baekhyun tak salah menerka.

 _Kau adalah mawar kehidupanku,_

 _Selamanya akan selalu bersama,_

 _Kematian sekalipun tak akan bisa memisahkan cinta kita berdua…_

 _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu,_

 _Baekhyun, istriku._

 _Dari suamimu, Chanyeol._

Baekhyun merasakan denyut nadinya meningkat, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Melihat lukisan itu, Baekhyun merasa seperti kembali pada masa penjajahan Belanda. Kedua sosok dalam lukisan tersebut memakai pakaian kebangsawanan. Sang wanita dalam lukisan itu memakai gaun panjang berwarna putih tulang, roknya mengembang seperti payung, menggunakan sarung tangan panjang dan memakai topi yang sangat cantik dengan sulur-sulur renda serta bulu-bulu yang sewarna dengan gaunnya. Sang pria juga nampak sangat gagah dengan pakaian formalnya, kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang wanita itu dengan possesif.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Aku tadi memanggil namanya padahal aku belum pernah bertemu dengan pria ini." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menyentuh lukisan wajah Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berbunyi nyaring mengejutkan Baekhyun. Ia mendapati lemari tua itu bergerak dengan sendirinya ke samping dan menampakkan sebuah anak tangga yang berukuran pas satu badan menuju ke bawah.

Baekhyun sedikit takut saat hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya sekilas. Namun rasa pensarannya lebih mendominasi sekarang. Baekhyun ambil sebatang kayu dari perapian dan membakarnya untuk penerangan. Secara perlahan ia menuruni anak tangga itu dan menemukan beberapa kayu obor terpasang di sepanjang dinding. Baekhyun nyalakan obor-obor tersebut hingga ruangan di dalam sana berangsur terang.

"Oh my ―," Baekhyun melihat ruang perpustakaan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam buku dan di tengah-tengah perpustakaan tersebut terdapat sebuah kursi serta meja kayu yang panjang.

Baekhyun berjalan ke belakang kursi kayu yang berlapis jok kulit itu. Matanya melirik ke atas meja yang terdapat beberapa buku sudah dipenuhi debu dalam keadaan terbuka dan beberapa diantaranya sudah lapuk dimakan rayap. Baekhyun melihat satu buku berwarna merah muda dan langsung membukanya, terdapat catatan tulisan latin yang sangat indah.

' _Buku Harian Baekhyun'_

"Lagi-lagi namanya juga Baekhyun. Dan wajahnya benar-benar sangat mirip denganku. Apakah dia nenek moyangku?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Di buku harian itu terdapat banyak tulisan tangan wanita yang diduga adalah 'Baekhyun' si pemilik buku harian tersebut, bahkan isinya sudah hampir penuh. Baekhyun hanya membaca sekilas isi dari buku harian tersebut, namun sebuah catatan di lembar terakhir sukses membuat hatinya bergetar.

 _Aku akan menunggumu selalu. Chanyeol, suamiku._

 _Love, Baekhyun._

Mungkin dulu nenek moyangnya yang bernama 'Baekhyun' ini ditinggal pergi perang oleh Chanyeol, pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya di ruangan tersebut namun segera ia tepis firasat itu. Baekhyun rasa itu hanya ketakutannya saja. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Baekhyun lihat jam yang terpampang di layar gadgetnya. Masih pukul dua dini hari, hingga Baekhyun memilih untuk kembali tidur karena rasa kantuk yang kembali melandanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun bangun kesiangan, karena lagi-lagi dia bermimpi tentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah memberi kabar pada neneknya bahwa dia masih mengambil beberapa foto dan mendesain ulang rumah itu. Dikarenakan Baekhyun lulusan Sarjana Teknik Sipil, jadi dia ditugaskan untuk merenovasi rumah itu sendiri oleh neneknya.

Udara di puncak memang selalu menyegarkan. Dan selama empat hari Baekhyun tinggal disana dia selalu merasa hatinya bergetar setiap malam. Terutama tadi malam, Baekhyun terbangun karena kembali merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan di tubuh polosnya.

Masih dalam keadaan menutup mata, Baekhyun dapat merasakan jilatan-jilatan basah di kedua payudaranya. Tubuhnya seperti ditindih oleh beban tubuh yang lumayan berat. Dan ketika jilatan-jilatan lidah basah itu menjilati di sekitar bibir kewanitaannya Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi ketika mencapai puncak pelepasannya.

"Aakkhhh."

Baekhyun membuka mata namun ia tak melihat siapapun yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Tapi Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan bobot tubuh makhluk entah apa itu.

Ia sadar, selimutnya sudah terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya telanjang seutuhnya dan dia masih dapat merasakan gairah tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, ketika tubuhnya menjadi sangat kaku tak bisa digerakkan sewaktu merasakan tubuh makhluk itu melepaskan tindihannya membuat Baekhyun merasa hampa.

.

.

.

"Aku pasti sudah gila. Kenapa aku justru lebih penasaran lagi denganmu." Kata Baekhyun pada bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu? Apakah kau Chanyeol? Sebenarnya apa hubungan kita." Ujar Baekhyun frustasi.

Baekhyun kembali melepas seluruh bajunya sebelum masuk ke dalam bedcover. Ia masih membayangkan rasa puasnya semalam. Maklum saja, Baekhyun memang belum pernah berhubungan badan dengan pria manapun selama ini. Namun dia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah tidak perawan lagi ketika sudah dimasuki oleh makhluk itu. Dan karena nafsu Baekhyun sangat besar, dia sering memuaskan dirinya sendiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya.

Baekhyun merasa puncak payudaranya sangat sensitive ketika tersentuh kain selimut. Sehingga Baekhyun menyibak selimutnya dan meremas-remas sendiri kedua payudaranya. Satu tangannya menyentuh daerah kewanitannya yang ternyata sudah sangat basah. Baekhyun menggosokkan jarinya keluar masuk sambil membayangkan Chanyeol berada dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh…Chanh…Apa kau…uh…nyata? Aku sangat ingin kau menyentuh dan memasukiku emh…" Desah Baekhyun dengan suara serak penuh nafsu.

"Chanh…Chanyeol…"

"Ahh!" Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan adanya angin kencang sesaat sebelum tubuhnya ditindih oleh sesuatu yang tak berwujud.

"Apa kau Chanyeol? Bisakah aku melihatmu? Please." Rengek Baekhyun pada makhluk tersebut.

Baekhyun tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari makhluk itu. Ia hanya merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan panjang memasuki kewanitaannya yang sudah basah. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergerak-gerak menghantam kepala ranjang, menimbulkan suara derit yang cukup gaduh di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ahh…Chanh…Aku…pasti sudah… ahh…tidak…waras…ahh." Baekhyun terus meracau menikmati pompaan makhluk itu.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun berusaha menggapai makhluk itu. Namun dia hanya bisa merasakan tanpa berhasil menyentuhnya.

Anehnya makhluk tersebut bisa menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun, dan sudah beberapa kali tubuh Baekhyun berganti-ganti posisi. Hingga kedua tangan Baekhyun berpegangan pada kepala ranjang ketika makhluk itu terus menghantam tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, membuat Baekhyun mendapatkan orgasmenya.

"Ahh…Chanyeol…." Teriak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjadi lemas seketika. Namun makhluk itu masih terus saja kembali memompa tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun hingga wanita itu kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Sudah berselang satu minggu sejak Baekhyun meninggalkan puncak. Dia juga sudah bertanya pada neneknya tentang apa sebenarnya hubungannya dengan makhluk itu. Namun neneknya hanya berkata mungkin Baekhyun adalah reinkarnasi dari 'Baekhyun' yang sudah lama meninggal. Yang tak lain adalah adik kembar nenek dari neneknya Baekhyun.

Sudah satu minggu pula Baekhyun merasa kehilangan. Ia merindukan sosok yang tak kasat mata itu. Setiap malam ia memanggil Chanyeol, namun makhluk itu tak pernah datang. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah itu lagi, rumah dimana makhluk itu berada.

"Chanyeol…Chanyeol…Apa kau masih disini?" Ujar Baekhyun ketika memasuki kamar, namun ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mandi karena merasa gerah akibat sudah seharian ini dia berada di luar rumah. Baekhyun masuk melewati pintu kaca dan menyalakan shower dengan air hangat yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Baekhyun memakai handuknya dan berdiri di depan wastafel yang panjang. Mengeringkan sisa-sisa air di tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang masih basah menggunakan pengering.

Sewaktu ia asyik menyisir rambut panjangnya, Baekhyun merasakan udara semakin dingin dan bulu kuduknya meremang. Namun Baekhyun berusaha untuk melawan rasa takutnya.

"Kau datang, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa merasa pinggulnya dipeluk dari arah belakang. Dan ketika matanya terbuka perlahan, ia dapat melihat sosok seorang pria yang amat dirindukannya dari pantulan cermin.

"Chanyeol…" Ujar Baekhyun susah payah menelan ludahnya dan mengontrol degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

"Baekhyun…" Suara makhluk itu terdengar seduktif di telinga Baekhyun.

"Apa…kau benar Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun di depan cermin ketika makhluk itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku Chanyeol. Chanyeol-mu seorang. Jangan takut padaku, sayang." Kata pria itu sambil menciumi leher Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu denganku?"

"Pejamkan matamu jika kau ingin mengetahui hal itu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku takut kau akan menghilang jika aku memejamkan mataku."

"Tidak akan, Baekhyun. Sekarang, cepat pejamkan matamu."

Baekhyun tak lagi membantah perintah Chanyeol. Ia pejamkan matanya secara perlahan yang kemudian membawanya pada suatu peristiwa yang terjadi di masa lampau.

* * *

 **Flashback, 10 tahun yang lalu**

 _Baekhyun mengucek matanya ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari bawah. Entah hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja atau apa, dia merasakan udara di sekitarnya terasa pengap dan memanas. Di dorong oleh rasa penasarannya Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju tangga._

 _Dan benar saja. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika mendapati sebagian besar barang-barang di rumahnya sudah habis terlalap oleh jago merah. Baekhyun panic, matanya melirik kesana kemari berusaha untuk mencari seluruh anggota keluarganya._

" _Ayah…Ibu…Oppa…kalian dimana_ _―_ _hiks_ _―_ _" Satu isakan berhasil lolos dari bibir Baekhyun._

 _Ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan menuruni tangga sambil beberapa kali menghindari sambaran api yang terasa sangat panas. Belum sampai Baekhyun menuju lantai dasar, tiba-tiba saja muncul sesosok pria tinggi di hadapannya yang entah dari mana berasal._

" _K_ _―_ _ka_ _―_ _kau siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun merasa semakin takut._

 _Pria itu hanya menatap datar, sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Baekhyun._

" _J-ja-jangan mendekat!"_

 _Baekhyun melindungi tubuhnya sendiri dengan menyilangkan lengan di depan dada karena merasa terancam. Namun pria itu terus melangkah maju mendekati Baekhyun hingga membuatnya semakin tersudut. Karena Baekhyun terus berjalan mundur, tak sengaja kakinya terantuk anak tangga hingga membuatnya terduduk di lantai. Badan Baekhyun semakin gemetar ketika pria itu tinggal berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Rasa panic sekaligus ketakutan luar biasa membuat kesadaran Baekhyun hilang dan seketika semua berubah menjadi gelap._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tim pemadam kebakaran terus mengguyurkan selang yang memancurkan air untuk memadamkan api yang masih berkobar-kobar. Nenek Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu ketika mendekap tubuh mungil cucu perempuannya yang ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di area halaman rumah tersebut._

 _Badan rentanya terasa lemas ketika mengetahui tiga anggota keluarga lain sudah terbujur kaku dengan badan penuh luka hangus dan bau yang sangat menyengat. Ketiga jasad itu dibungkus dalam kantong khusus mayat dan segera dibawa oleh pihak kepolisian untuk keperluan autopsy._

 _Beruntung Baekhyun masih bisa terselamatkan. Entah siapa yang membawanya sampai kemari, Nenek Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing. Mulutnya terus mengucapkan rasa syukur atas keselamatan cucu perempuan kesayangannya._

" _Ne…nek." Baekhyun berucap dengan suara lirih._

" _Baekhyun? Kau sudah sadar, sayang? Terimakasih, Tuhan. Terimakasih." Nenek memeluk tubuh kumal Baekhyun dengan erat sambil sesekali menengadahkan kepala merapal ucapan syukur kepada Tuhan._

" _Ayah…Ibu…Nek."_

" _Ssh…Tenanglah, sayang. Masih ada nenek disini."_

" _Hiks…nenek…hiks."_

" _Sabarkan hatimu, Nak. Sabarkan." Nenek masih mendekap tubuh Baekhyun sambil ikut menangis bersama cucunya._

 _Tanpa nenek ketahui, sebenarnya Baekhyun menangis karena melihat sosok pria itu lagi yang berdiri di depan pohon beringin yang tumbuh di halaman rumah tersebut._

 **Flashback off**

* * *

"Jadi, kau yang menyelamatkanku?" tanya Baekhyun pada sosok Chanyeol yang masih terlihat dari dalam cermin.

"Hm." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tapi…kenapa hanya aku? Kenapa kau tak menyelamatkan keluargaku?

"Karena aku hanya memikirkan dirimu. Sebab kau adalah reinkarnasi dari 'Baekhyun'-ku, sayang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mencium tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Reinkarnasi? Lalu, mengapa hanya aku yang ber-reinkarnasi? Kenapa kau tidak, Chanyeol? Aku takut jika aku membalikkan badan, kau akan menghilang." Kata Baekhyun sendu.

"Karena aku pernah bersumpah. Bahkan kematian tidak akan pernah memisahkan kita, sayang." Sahut Chanyeol dengan mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu? Kau bahkan tak ada disampingku saat aku jauh dari sini." Protes Baekhyun. Katakanlah Baekhyun memang sudah gila. Ya, tergila-gila pada hantu Chanyeol.

"Aku ada. Aku selalu mengikutimu, sayang." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Apakah…apakah sekarang aku bisa menyentuhmu? Apa kau akan menghilang lagi?" ucap Baekhyun kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau bisa menyentuhku sesukamu. Dan aku tak akan pernah menghilang." Jawab Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga menghadap sosok pria itu.

"Ohh…kau telanjang dan basah." Ucap Baekhyun takjub karena dapat menyentuh sosok Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Kita 'kan tadi mandi bersama." Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang memerah.

Kali ini Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun seutuhnya, Baekhyun juga dapat memuaskan dahaganya akan sosok Chanyeol. Malam itu mereka kembali menyatu dalam tarian erotis, membuat jiwa keduanya serasa melayang pada langit ke tujuh. Tak peduli selama apapun itu. Chanyeol akan terus berada di samping Baekhyun. Karena dirinya telah bersumpah, bahkan sebuah kematian tidak akan bisa untuk memisahkan dua jiwa yang sudah terikat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **[A/N]:**

 **Annyeong!**

 **Kembali lagi dengan FF Oneshot yang gaje bin absurd seperti biasa. Terinspirasi dari hobbyku yang suka nonton film horror aja sih :3**

 **Oke. Nggak banyak cuap-cuap deh buat FF Oneshoot.**

 **Just read this fanfict and give me some reviews please, readers-nim! ^^**

* * *

 **With Love,**

 **~Byun Min Hwa**


End file.
